Crazy for this Girl
by Gogirl
Summary: A post GOF songfic. Harry's, Ron's, and Neville's thoughts on Hermione... and a little something else too. Hope you guys like this. R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Neither do I own the song "Crazy for this Girl" by Evan and Jaron. There, I said it. Now, I just wanted to say that I kind of got inspired for this songfic after 1) I listened to the song "Crazy for this Girl" and 2) After I read book 4 for the thousandth time. This is a multi POV story taking place not too long after book 4. It concerns Neville's, Harry's, and Ron's thoughts about Hermione... and even Hermione's thoughts on them... *Sigh*, isn't coming of age tough for our favorite HP characters? Okay, without further ado, the songfic.

  
  


Crazy for this Girl by Gogirl

  
  


(Harry's POV)

  
  


Hermione and I are just friends. Just friends. 

  
  


So how come I'm thinking about her like this?

  
  


It's probably because of Rita Skeeter's article. That cow was spreading rumors that Hermione and I were a couple. That's ridiculous. Is it?

  
  


Hermione is one of my best friends. Yet when I was leaving the Hogwart's Express, she kissed me on the cheek. She never did that before. And I couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked beautiful at the Yule Ball... Could I be in love with her?

  
  


I'm so confused. Nobody ever told me growing up would be this complicated.

  
  


***

She rolls the window down

And she talks over the sound

Of the cars that pass us by,

And I don't know why

But she's changed my mind...

  
  


Would you look at her the way she looks at me?

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel.

And when she carries on 

Without a doubt,

I wonder if she'll figure out

That I'm crazy for this girl...

I'm crazy for this girl...

***

  
  


(Ron's POV)

  
  


Why was I so jealous of Krum and Hermione? It's not like Hermione and I are boyfriend and girlfriend... so why did I seem to care so much? We're just friends. Aren't we?

  
  


Not only that, but I was a bit shocked when I read that Skeeter woman's rubbish about Harry and Hermione being a couple. Even if it was true, I might have been happy if I wasn't fighting with Harry at the time. Harry and Hermione are my two best friends... I don't want to change that.

  
  


And she seemed jealous of me having that crush on Fleur. What exactly is going on between us? Is this part of my "blooming", as Mum always puts it? 

  
  


I'll never understand women...

  
  


***

She was the one to hold me

The night the sky fell down.

And what was I thinking then?

The world didn't end.

Why didn't I know what I know now?

  
  


Would you look at her the way she looks at me?

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel.

And when she carries on without a doubt,

I wonder if she'll figure out

That I'm crazy for this girl...

I'm crazy for this girl...

***

  
  


(Neville's POV)

  
  


When I asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, I thought she'd take me seriously. After all, she was very kind to me in my first year. She seemed very mother-like to me. It made me miss my own mum, who doesn't even remember me now...

  
  


But she said no. And I asked Ginny instead.

  
  


Ginny seems like a nice girl; she was polite to me at the Yule Ball... so why can't I stop feeling hurt when Hermione turned me down? Are we more than just friends?

  
  


I wish my parents were here to give me advice about girls. It's not easy talking to my Gran and my other relatives about personal things...

  
  


***

Right now, 

Face to face,

All my fears

Pushed aside.

And right now

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life

With you...

  
  


Would you look at her the way she looks at me?

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel.

And when she carries on without a doubt,

I wonder if she's figured out

That I'm crazy for this girl...

I'm crazy for this girl...

***

  
  


(Hermione's POV)

  
  


Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend... not yet anyway...

  
  


Well, I thought Viktor and I had a relationship, but he's elder than I am. Besides, I don't think we were right for each other.

  
  


I don't understand boys. First of all, why did Ron act so crazy when I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor? I thought we were just friends. So why was I so jealous when Ron seemed to like Fleur? Or maybe I was just angry that he only liked a girl because she was pretty. It was very sexist if you ask me...

  
  


If that wasn't odd enough, Neville asked me to the Yule Ball... does he like me?

  
  


To top it all off, because of that Skeeter woman, rumors started that Harry and I were a couple. Me and Harry? A couple? We're just friends... or at least I thought so.

  
  


To tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel about any of those boys...

  
  


***

Would you look at her the way she looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how I feel.

And when she carries on without a doubt,

I wonder if she'll figure out

That I'm crazy for this girl...

I'm crazy for this girl...

***

  
  


The End

  
  


Okay, I'm sorry if that offended any of the Ron/Hermione fans, the Harry/Hermione fans, and the other people who think they know who will end up with who. But I'm sure whoever who ends up with who will be great... after all, J. K. Rowling is a great writer, am I right?

  
  


Anyway, I hope you readers like this songfic, and if you will, I want you to check out the story I'm writing the Originals section (it's under Fantasy) called "The Search for Oriana". Please read it and review it; four chapters have been posted so far. Okay? Thank you.

  
  



End file.
